DREAM (SEVENTEEN VERSION)
by FALLINHEON
Summary: [REQ BY: AYU WIDYA] Ini hanya sepenggal kisah pendek perdebatan Mingyu dengan kekasih manisnya, Jihoon tentang mimpi. -Percaya dengan apa yang ingin kau percaya. Jika kau percaya itu akan terjadi, maka terjadilah-. mohon kritik, saran dan beberapa kesalahan di fanfict ini bisa disampaikan di kolom review. makasih. TAGS: #JIHOON #MINGYU #MINHOON (?) #SEVENTEEN #GENDERSWITCH


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** ABOUT **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** LEE JIHOON & KIM MINGYU

 **DREAM**

 **Main Cast : Lee Jihoon (As the Girl).**

 **Kim Mingyu (As the Boy).**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **Genre : Romance, Genderswitch.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word (s): 1569 words (Not including cover's word.)**

 **Page(s) : 4 pages (Not including cover's page.)**

 **Writted since : 02;00 PM – 03;55 PM November 23** **th** **2015**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Lee Jihoon** **& ** Kim Mingyu **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 _ **"**_ _ **Percaya dengan apa yang ingin kau percaya. Jika kau percaya itu akan terjadi, maka terjadilah".**_

.

.

.

Siang itu, matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Sangat cocok untuk berteduh dibawah pohon yang sedang giat giatnya memproduksi oksigen pada siang hari seperti ini. Burung burung berterbangan dengan riang ikut menikmati musim semi yang baru saja berlangsung selama seminggu. Bagi yang punya pasangan, boleh kalian ajak pasangan kalian sekedar piknik yang romantis dibawah pohon. Berbagi oksigen, makanan, canda, tawa, dan mungkin satu ciuman cinta berdua? Persepsi barusan merupakan gambaran dari apa yang telah tampak sekarang. Dua sejoli itu terlihat asyik berduaan dibawah sebatang pohon _maple_ tua dengan alas karpet motif kotak kotak berwarna merah. Ciri khas orang piknik. Sesekali sang gadis terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan sang pria, saling menyuap makanan, saling ber- _selca_ bersama. Ugh pokoknya romantis. Sang pria tampak sangat tampan dengan gaya _fashion_ yang kasual dengan Gaya rambut klimis berwarna abu abu kehijauan. Kacamata bulat berbingkai besi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya, sedangkan sang gadis terlihat sangat imut dan manis dengan _dress_ berwarna _soft orange_ motif bulat bulat dengan renda disekitar roknya. Dan sesekali pula terlihat perdebatan kecil namun sangat menggemaskan diantara mereka.

" _Oppa_ , apa kau percaya dengan ramalan mimpi?." Gadis manis itu bergumam sembari terus memainkan _iPad_ miliknya dan bersandar pada bahu seorang pria yang sibuk mengelus elus surai panjang berwarna hitam pekat milik gadisnya. Ya, Gadisnya. Merasa belum mendapat jawaban, gadis itu sengaja menyenggol perut sang pria dengan sikunya dan itu sukses membuat rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut sang pria.

"Apa? memangnya kau bermimpi apa ?." jawab sang pria sekenanya. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu; Ia belum puas dengan jawaban sang pria.

"Gyu _oppa_ , aku bukan bertanya tentang apa aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi aku bertanya sesuatu tentang **apa** , **kau** , **mempercayai** , **ramalan** , **mimpi**?." Gadis itu berbalik menatap _jaw line_ milik pria yang ia sebut dengan ' _Gyu oppa'_ tadi dengan memberi jeda dan sedikit penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Uh, seorang Kim Mingyu semakin terlihat tampan jika dilihat dari segi manapun, gadis itu membatin.

"Jihoon _-ie_ , dengar. Mimpi itu ada banyak dan ribuan jenisnya. Ada yang hanya sekadar bunga tidur, ada yang mengandung ramalan dan ada juga yang bisa membahayakan – ."

" _Oppa_ ,aku tidak menanyakan tentang jenis jenis mimpi." Gadis yang dipanggil 'Jihoon _-ie'_ tadi menyahut dengan lancangnya. Membuat Mingyu gemas sendiri ingin segera menelan makhluk imut disampingnya ini. Tapi Mingyu masih punya akal sehat.

"Ish, dengarkan aku bicara sampai selesai." Mingyu memerintah sembari mengambil _iPad_ yang sedari tadi Jihoon pegang dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk lebih dekat ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu menurut, membuat surai panjang berlapis _dye soft orange_ -nya bergerak menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mingyu melebarkan tangannya dan Jihoon langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Mingyu. Setelah dirasa sudah mendapat posisi yang sangat nyaman, Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan mencoba meresapi aroma tubuh Mingyu yang begitu menyegarkan. Selama ini aroma tubuh Mingyu selalu menjadi candu bagi Jihoon. dan selama itu pula Jihoon gagal mengetahui jenis parfum apa yang Mingyu kenakan. Ugh, seandainya ia bisa tahu itu parfum jenis apa, Jihoon akan segera membelinya dan menyemprotkannya ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Pasti ia tak akan merasa kesepian karena ia bisa merasakan aroma Mingyu dikamarnya. Jihoon membatin terlalu jauh.

"Aku tau aku ini memang nyaman untuk dipeluk, tapi kau jangan tidur dulu. Aku belum selesai cerita tadi." Mingyu iseng membuka kelopak mata Jihoon dengan tangannya dan meniupinya. Agar Jihoon tidak tidur, hanya itu kok maksud Mingyu. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, Jihoon masih belum merespon

"Apa perlu aku cium agar kau bisa membuka matamu?."

 _JACKPOT!_ Mingyu berhasil masuk ke dalam jebakan Jihoon. itu yang sebenarnya Jihoon tunggu. Ia sengaja tetap menutup matanya dan pura pura tertidur agar Mingyu menciumnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu membungkuk sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. Disibakkannya terlebih dahulu rambut Jihoon yang menutup sebagian wajhnya. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jihoon yang hangat membelai hidung mancungnya. Wangi _cherry_. Pasti Jihoon memakai _lipgloss Etude sparkling sweet summer_ dengan rasa _cherry_ hari ini. Jangan Tanya Mingyu bisa tau jenis _lipgloss_ yang dipakai Jihoon darimana. Ugh Mingyu jadi semakin tak sabar ingin melumat pelan benda kenyal itu.

 _Chu_ ~

Bibir tipis Mingyu dengan lancangnya mendarat tepat diatas bibir Jihoon. Jihoon tidak kaget dengan perlakuan Mingyu, malah Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya agar Mingyu lebih leluasa melumat bibirnya yang manis seperti _cherry_. Seolah tahu apa maksud Jihoon membalikan wajahnya, Mingyu semakin melumat pelan benda kenyal nan lembut itu. meresapi setiap _inchi_ bagian bibir Jihoon yang terasa seperti _cherry_. Setelah puas dengan ciumannya, Jihoon mulai membuka matanya dan mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk menghentikan ciumannya yang menurut Jihoon mungkin…. akan bertambah panas itu.

"Nah, sekarang dengar aku baik baik." Mingyu memberi isyarat dengan jarinya, Jihoon mengangguk dengan senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya. Jihoon dapat melihat wajah Mingyu dari bawah. Memberi perhatian lebih pada _adam's apple_ milik Mingyu yang mulai bergerak.

"Mimpi itu ada yang sekadar hanya bunga tidur, memberi pertanda atau bahkan mara bahaya. Aku percaya mimpi yang menurutku itu akan membawa pertanda baik. Jika aku bermimpi tentang hal yang aneh aneh, maka aku tidak akan percaya pada mimpi itu." Mingyu mulai membuka suara. Suara _baritone_ khas miliknya yang begitu _deep_ membuat telinga Jihoon semakin terbuai olehnya. Jihoon mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti.

"Jadi intinya, percaya dengan apa yang ingin kau percaya. Jika kau percaya itu akan terjadi, maka terjadilah." Satu kata kata mutiara berhasil lolos dari mulut seorang Kim Mingyu. Gadis imut itu masih menatapnya dengan berbinar. Intinya, Jihoon sedang berada dalam mode Mingyu-Telah-Meracuniku miliknya.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau tanya, memangnya kau bermimpi apa?." sentuhan tangan Mingyu membuyarkan fantasi liar Jihoon tentang Mingyu. Jihoon membuat pose berpikir sejenak.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Kau, melamar gadis bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu didepan sekolah. Kau tau Jeon Wonwoo? Gadis _emotless_ yang suka nongkrong di perputakaan itu." Jihoon gantian membuka suara. Ia membuat gerakan acuh saat ia menyebutkan nama Jeon Wonwoo tadi. Sepertinya ia sangat tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Tawa Mingyu hampir saja meledak saat itu. sepertinya gadisnya ini terlalu memikirkan dirinya sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Lalu? Apa kau percaya dengan hal itu?." Tanya Mingyu selembut mungkin dengan jari jarinya yang tanpa henti membelai rambut halus Jihoon.

"Tentu saja tidak ! Yang benar saja, kau itu tampan, harusnya menikah dengan gadis manis sepertiku. Bukan dengan gadis _emotless_ seperti dia!." Jungkok berteriak dengan lantang. Ia terlah memproklamirkan dirinya adalah satu satunya yang berhak menikah dengan Mingyu. Mingyu terkikik geli mendengar teriakan tulus dari Jihoon.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Pasti itu tidak akan terjadi karena kau tidak mempercayainya."

"Tapi _oppa_ , aku takut jika aku tidak cantik lagi dan kau meninggalkanku untuk gadis aneh itu!" Suara Jihoon mulai melembut. Terdengar kecemasan yang tidak dibuat buat dari setiap kalimat yang Jihoon lontarkan. Mingyu mengerti situasi ini. Jihoon hanya perlu diberi guyonan sedikit agar ia merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Walau seperti apa rupamu nanti. Aku akan tetap mencintai seseorang bernama Lee Jihoon yang manis ini." Mingyu mencubit pelan pipi Jihoon yang gembul. Semburat merah muda muncul tanpa ijin dikedua pipi gembulnya. Mingyu selalu berhasil membuat Jihoon merona disaat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan percaya."

"Oke, sekarang aku bersumpah sehidup semati untuk tetap berada disampingmu dalam suka dan duka. Aku bersedia mengambilmu , Lee Jihoon sebagai istriku, pasangan hidupku, dan belahan jiwaku. Sekarang giliranmu. Lee Jihoon apa kau bersedia mengambil Kim Mingyu yang tampan ini sebagai suamimu, pasangan hidupmu, dan belahan jiwamu?." Mingyu berucap panjang kali lebar layaknya pendeta. Jihoon menimbang sejenak lalu mengacungkah jari telunjuknya dengan semangat.

" _YES I DO_ !." Jihoon kembali berteriak dengan lantang dan kembali memeluk Mingyu.

"Haruskah kita panggil Jisoo untuk meresmikan ini?."

"Apa sih! Kau lulus sekolah dulu dengan nilai bagus baru bisa melamarku."

Begitulah kira kira sepenggal pedebatan kecil antara Mingyu dan Jihoon yang sangat sepele namun manis diselingi bumbu _kisseu_ ditengah tengahnya.

^.THE END.^

 **A/N :**

 **TERIMAKASIH YANG AMAT SANGAT SPESIAL UNTUK KAK AYU WIDYA ATAU KWON AYU-NIM YANG MENCEKOKIKU DENGAN JIGYU MOMENT YANG ARRGHHH DEMI JESUS ITU MANIS BANGET SUMPAH GA BOHONG T^T**

 **AAAK INI FANFICT APAAN NAJEEESSS GUA BIKIN JIHOON JADI CEWEK…. MAAPKAN AKU PARA JIHOON BIASED. MAAPKAN AKU JUGA PARA SOONHOON SHIPPER. MOHON JANGAN TIMPUKIN SAYA. KALIAN BISA KASIH REVIEW AJA DI KOLOM YANG TERSEDIA KALO MAU /MODUS LO KAMPAY/ GUA SENGAJA BIKIN JIGYU KARENA MEMANG ISENG DAN TIADA MAKSUD KESENGAJAAN. HANYA ISENG ABIS NGELIAT JIGYU MOMENT SAMA INGET ULANG TAHUNNYA PAK PRODUSER MINI KITA /DIGAMPAR/**

 **KENAPA JIHOON MANGGIL MINGYU PAKE HONORIFIKS OPPA? PADAHAL KAN, JIHOON LEBIH TUA SATU TAHUN DARI MINGYU. GINI YA, ITU KARENA YANG GUA TAU, PANGGILAN OPPA ITU BUKAN HANYA BUAT ADIK KE KAKAK ATAU ORANG YANG UDAH AKRAB TAPI BEDA USIA. YANG LAGI PACARAN TAPI TERNYATA CEWEKNYA LEBIH TUA JUGA BOLEH MANGGIL PACAR COWOKNYA DENGAN HONORIFIKS OPPA. OKE PAHAM? /NGELES AJA KAYAK BAJAJ/**

 **BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUGA BUAT URI PRODUCER LEE JIHOON A.K.A WOOZI A.K.A SUGA'S DUPLICATE /TELAT WOY/ GAPAPA LAH TELAT JUGA YANG PENTING BISA NGASIH KADO FANFICT….. T^T PAK PRODUSER UMURNYA YAKIN 20? BUKANNYA MASIH 11 TAHUN YA PAK? /DIGAMPAR JIHOON/ WISHNYA, SEMOGA PAK PRODUSER GA TAMBAH TINGGI BIAR TETEP UNYU DAN JADI PENIPU….. PENIPU USIA, PENIPU GENDER /INI KATA TEMEN GUA/ WKWKWKWKWK MAKIN JAYA SELALU BARENG KEDUA BELAS KECEBONG-DEUL YANG LAINNYA YAA. JANGAN BOSEN BIKIN LAGU YANG BERMUTU BUAT SEVENTEEN BIAR DAPET AWARD SAMA 1** **ST** **WIN DI MUSIC SHOW ! ^_^**

 **UDAH AH. MIND TO REVIEW**?


End file.
